Hora de partir
by Layla Redfox
Summary: Al final, a esos sonidos se les unieron sus llantos. Llantos que dejó salir sin medimiento alguno. Y nadie lo juzgaría, y nadie lo culparía. Ya que al amor de su vida, le había tocado la hora de partir. / JerZa / ONE-SHOT / dedicado a The Fairy Guardian / espero les guste :3


**Hora de partir**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Nunca pensó que las cosas serían así. Pensó que le darían más tiempo. Ahora era muy pronto. No podía ser posible que esto estuviera pasando. No ahora. No quería eso. No ahora cuando todo iba tan bien. No cuando sus vidas eran tan perfectas. No con esa familia tan hermosa. No era justo.

—**No pongas esa cara...** — dijo ella con las fuerzas que le quedaban.

A él le temblaron los labios.

—**Todo... ira bien...** — le acarició la mejilla con manos temblorosas.

Jellal negó con la cabeza.

—**No... No es cierto...** — dijo con voz débil —**... y lo sabes...**

Lo sabía porque estaba en esa sala de hospital. Tan fría. Tan sola. Y demasiado predecible. Y demasiado deprimente como para decirle que todo iba a ir bien. Eso sería una mentira muy grande.

—**Pero...** — al peliazul la voz se le quebraba —**... aunque sea mentira... no quiero que me dejes...**

Erza le sonrió con un pequeño brillo en los ojos. El ultimo que le mostraría.

De los ojos de él en cambio, empezaron a brotar lágrimas.

—**Ya perdimos a Reza... **— el solo pensar en su pequeña bebé fallecida hace unas horas atrás les partía el corazón a ambos —**... no nos dejes tú también... Simon no lo soportaría...**

Hace unas simples horas ella iba de camino a la ciudad, de camino a casa. Y no estaba sola. Su pequeña Reza iba con ella. También estaban llevando a Natsu y a su hijo mayor con ellas.

Y cuando estaban por cruzar el primer edificio, pasó lo impensable. Un camión venia en la dirección opuesta, y chocó de lleno contra el auto antes de que Erza pudiera hacer algo.

Los cuatro se quedaron tirados, heridos y muy débiles en la carretera durante unos momentos, mientras el conductor del camión se arrastraba para intentar huir. Quien hubiera estado cerca habría podido detectar el olor a rancio alcohol de sus ropas. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que las personas que escucharon el choque se acercaran y llamaran a emergencias.

Ahora estaban allí los dos. Su hija no logró ni llegar al hospital. Y su hijo menor estaba en casa con su tía Meredy, sin idea alguna de lo que estaba pasando.

Y Jellal no quería que lo supiera. Él quería que su esposa volviera a casa. Quería que saliera de ese hospital con él. Aunque sea en una silla de ruedas, quería que se fuera con él. Pero lamentablemente ya le habían dicho que era demasiado tarde, que no se podía hacer nada, y que simplemente, pasara los últimos momentos con ella.

Las lágrimas seguían cayendo amargamente de sus ojos. Le dolía el hecho de impotencia al no poder nada contra esas fracturas en sus brazos. Esa pierna rota. Esas costillas que había traspasado el pulmón. Esa hemorragia que la había dejado tan débil y sin color en la piel. Ni siquiera los ojos parecían suyos. Parecían los ojos de un alma perdida, que solo buscaba el descanso eterno.

Al menos su cabello seguía igual. Pasó sus dedos entre sus cabellos.

_Scarlet_

Pensó en que ese nombre realmente le hacía justicia. Cabellos rojos escarlata que le daban una belleza única. Y esa belleza era suya. Toda suya. Pero solo por el poco tiempo que le quedaba.

Siguió soltando lágrimas al pensar que volvería con su hijo solo, y eso lo destrozaba.

Sintió como ella pasaba su mano por su mejilla.

—**No llores...** — le dijo con una sonrisa —**... al menos no todavía... debes ser fuerte... por ti, y por Simon...**

Él apretó su mano contra su mejilla.

—**Lo intento... de verdad que lo intento pero... me destroza el hecho de que no pueda hacer nada para te quedes conmigo...**

Erza le sonrió con ternura.

—**Todo tiene su tiempo... el mío ya llegó... de una manera cruel pero ya llegó... es mi hora de que me vaya... mi hora de partir...**

Jellal apretó los dientes.

—**No es justo...**

—**Nada es justo en esta vida...** — le respondió —**...Pero no solo por nosotros... recuerda que... alguien más aquí... está pasando por lo mismo que nosotros...**

El agrandó los ojos.

Lucy también estaba con Natsu y su hijito Draco. Sabía que ambos habían quedado en estado de coma, por lo que no pudieron hablarle a Lucy ni una sola vez más.

Pensó que Erza tenía razón. Ella estaba igual que él en esos momentos, pero aun así seguía manteniéndose fuerte, mientras que él ya estaba completamente destrozado, y ni siquiera había llegado lo peor. Irónicamente Lucy también tenía otra hijita, por lo que su situación era relativamente igual.

Cerró los puños con fuerza.

—**Soy de lo peor **— dijo para sí.

—**No, no lo eres** — le dijo Erza acariciando su mejilla —**. Eres un gran hombre... y hasta ahora me has hecho muy feliz... **— dicho esto se tuvo que corregir a si misma —**... **_**Nos **_**has hecho muy felices... a los tres **— recordó a su pequeña familia, la cual para ella era perfecta —**... y estoy segura de que seguirás haciendo feliz a Simon después de esto.**

Jellal apretó su mano contra su mejilla, mirándola con ojos llorosos.

—**Pero... solo podrás hacer eso si te mantienes firme...** — le recordó —**... no te entristezcas por mí... debes seguir adelante...**

—**Pero sin ti **— la interrumpió rápidamente —**. Sin ti y sin Reza. Eso lo sé... **— miró hacia otro lado —**... pero aun así me temo que necesitare un poco de tiempo.**

—**Tomate todo el tiempo que necesites... **— le dijo comprensivamente —**... pero no descuides a Simon... además recuerda que también tienes a Meredy para apoyarte... **— pareció pensar en algo un segundo, y al meditarlo bien suspiró —**... y también... eres libre de amar a alguien más.**

Él la miró sorprendido.

—**Erza** — dijo atónito **—, yo no...**

—**Claro que puedes** — ella continuó por él **—. Tienes demasiado amor que dar... no lo desperdicies en mi recuerdo.**

A él le temblaron los labios, luego empezó a negar con la cabeza, mientras las lágrimas salían con amargura de sus ojos, pensando que él podría ser incapaz de amar a alguien más.

Erza estiró el brazo para pasar sus dedos por los cabellos azules de su marido, sin embargo, sintió un dolor proveniente de su hombro, y también de su espalda. Apretó los dientes con miedo, al tiempo que se sentía más débil. Sabía que momento era. Qué hora ya llegaba.

Miró a su esposo con ojos cristalizados. Sonrió con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban.

—**Gracias... por todo** — eso alarmó a su esposo —**. Te amo muchísimo Jellal.**

Los ojos de él se agrandaron.

—**Dile a Simon que... también lo amo mucho **— dijo con una sonrisa —**. Por favor...**

Él negó con la cabeza.

—**Puedes hacerlo tú... **— dijo con voz quebrada —**... Puedo ir a casa, traerlo y...**

Se vio interrumpido cuando Erza le tomó la mano.

Jellal primero vio su agarre, y luego la miró a ella. Lo estaba mirando con ojos dulces, y una de las sonrisas más cálidas que le pudo mostrar jamás. Apretando más su agarre, él se acercó, porque ella no podía hacerlo.

Al final sus labios se tocaron por última vez, entre lágrimas y sufrimiento. Cuando se separaron, juntaron sus frentes, mientras ella acariciaba sus mejillas. Se miraron con dolor y ternura al mismo tiempo, y de los ojos de ambos salían lágrimas.

De repente se escuchó un llanto, y ambos sabían perfectamente a quien pertenecía, ya que solo ellos y la familia Dragneel estaban en ese piso.

"**Natsu"** pensó Jellal con pesadez.

Había sido un buen amigo, un idiota sin remedio, pero un buen amigo al fin y al cabo. También había sido un buen padre, pero ahora se había ido, y muy seguramente, su niño también.

Vio que la cara de Erza reflejaba tristeza, y sus ojos parecían quedarse cada vez sin brillo. Esos ojos se posaron sobre él. Jellal sabía lo que esos ojos le decían, y eso realmente lo destrozaba por dentro. Ella le sonrió débilmente tomándolo de las mejillas, uniendo sus frentes nuevamente.

—**Te amo... mucho... **— dijo con su último aliento.

Y dicho eso se desplomó en la cama.

Los últimos sonidos que se escucharon fueron los del interminable _bip_ de la maquina al lado de la cama. También se escuchaba el llanto de Lucy a unas habitaciones de distancia. Pero lo demás, para Jellal, era solo silencio.

Al final, a esos sonidos se les unieron sus llantos. Llantos que dejó salir sin medimiento alguno. Y nadie lo juzgaría, y nadie lo culparía. Ya que al amor de su vida, le había tocado la hora de partir.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Holiiiiiiiiiiii que tal gente? xD<p>

Ejem, este es el primer fic Angst que escribo, y la verdad no sé como habrá quedado, si les habrá gustado o no, si me falto algo, pero bueeee cualquier cosa pónganla en los reviews :3

Este fue el regalo mega-archi-super-recontra-atrasado para mi casi hermano The Fairy Guardian :v espero te haya gustado hermano xDD :3

Estooo este fic fue algo así como una introducción para otro one-shot que tengo planeado, que también será tipo dedicatoria, así que para los que les interesa sean pacientes onegai :D

Mmmm no tengo nada más que decir xD es tarde y tengo sueñito -w- como dije si tienen alguna sugerencia o les gusto el fic lo dejan en los reviews :3 Cuídense!

Layla Redfox fuera!

:3


End file.
